


Stuck In Elevator

by Martusia714



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: derica - Freeform, stuck in elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martusia714/pseuds/Martusia714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Teen Wolf Prompt: <br/>Derica; stuck in the elevator</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stuck In Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf Prompt:   
> Derica; stuck in the elevator

          He saw her in Madrid, when he was walking Cora to her hotel room. She was running down the hall and just stormed into an elevator. Her scent was familiar, but he haven’t meet it in years. Since Ericas death. Since they buried her, howled to honor her death. He looked up at her face, but he saw just the back of girls head. Derek felt something he haven’t in a long time and it forced him to say just two words.  
“Turn around.” he commended, voice almost breaking down.  
So she did.   
“Hi, dad.” Erica said slowly, but he wasn’t paying attention to her words.  
Blondes face wasn’t the same he remembered. And he never expected to see all those feels at her face. Fear, shame, sadness and scares from claws.   
“Are you going to say something?” she said stepping back. “We have just-“  
          Loud sound of something cracking and the elevator stopped. Erica lost her balance and her hea  
d hitted one of the walks. They observed how lights flashed and everything have gone black.  
“Uh, well… it seeams like they decided to give us a little bit more time.” she said leaning against the elevators wall.   
Derek tried to find any help button on elevators desk, but he couldn’t see a thing.   
“Sit down already, daddy. They won’t let us out in a while.” she said and it sound really bad.  
"First of all, don’t call me like that. Second, you have a lot of explaining to do. And third, who they hell are ‘they’ ?!"   
Erica rolled her eyes and looked at him meaningly. Suddenly he sat down next to her.  
"They’re hunters. Like Argents, but they don’t have a code. They’re just killin’ supernaturals. Derek, I saw them killing a banshee and that’s how they found me, but-" she stopped and slowly looked him in the eyes. " There is much more."


End file.
